The present invention relates to a device and method for the removal and/or installation of a vehicular component from a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a such a device and a method for removal, whereby a vehicular component, such as a transmission or differential unit may be removed via the underside of a vehicle.
The removal of vehicular components, such as transmission units and differentials from trucks, tractors, graders, earthmoving and mining equipment, such vehicles typically being quite large in size, is a necessary function for servicing of such components. The removal of such components to date has typically been done by means of cranes and other similar devices to extract the components in a direction substantially upwardly from the vehicle.
This not only requires specialised equipment, but is also somewhat dangerous in that persons are required to work at elevated positions. In recent times in Australia, the requirement of workers to work at such elevated positions have come to issue with regulatory occupational health and safety authorities, which authorities now require the use of harnesses, railings, etc., to ensure the improved safety of such workers. Consequently, the expense of utilising such equipment for the removal of the vehicular components from the vehicles for servicing and the like, has been even further increased.
The present invention seeks to provide a device and method for the removal and/or installation of a vehicular component, such as a differential or transmission unit, from a vehicle, whereby, by use of the device and method of the present invention, the component is manocuvred underneath the vehicle.
In one broad form, the present invention provides a device for removal/installation of a vehicular component from a vehicle, said device including:
trolley means, for movement of said device over a substrate surface;
actuation means, a first end of which is attached to said trolley means, and, a second end of which is adapted to be connected to said vehicular component;
whereby, when said vehicular component is attached to said second end of said actuation means, said vehicular component is manoeuvred between an installed position where said vehicular component is installed on said vehicle, and, an uninstalled position where said vehicular component is provided substantially on said trolley means for movement below said vehicle.
Preferably, said vehicle is a truck, tractor, earthmoving or mining equipment, and, said vehicular component is a differential, transmission unit or other vehicular component.
Also preferably, said actuation means includes a pair of articulated arms, one on substantially each side of said trolley means.
In its preferred form, each of said arms includes a plurality of pivotally connected arm members.
Preferably, each said member is movable by means of an actuator, such as a hydraulic cylinder, a motor or other actuator.
Also preferably, said second end of said actuation means is adapted to be connected to said vehicular component in a removable manner, such as means of any one or combination of bolt(s), screw(s), a clamp(s), or other removable means.
In a preferred embodiment, said second end of said actuation means is adapted to be connected to said vehicular component in a removable manner to said vehicular component by means of a saddle device.
In this preferred form, preferably, said vehicular component is a transmission unit whereby said saddle device includes a pair of spaced apart saddle components adapted to surround said transmission unit and be bolted or otherwise attached to flanges provided therearound.
In another preferred embodiment, said second end of said actuation means is adapted to be connected to a differential unit by means of an adaptor of complementary shape and be adapted thereto by any one or combination of bolt(s), screw(s), clamp(s).
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, said trolley is substantially elongated and lowstrung in shape, and is provided with wheels, rollers or the like for the movement thereof over the substrate surface.
In a further broad form, the present invention provides a method of removing a vehicular component from a vehicle using the device as hereinbefore defined, said method including the steps of:
providing said trolley means into a position substantially below said vehicular component;
operating said actuation means such that said second end thereof is positioned substantially proximal to said vehicular component;
attaching said second end of said actuation means to said vehicular component, for example, by bolts, screws, clamps and/or the like;
removing said vehicular component from said vehicle, by operating said actuation means to manoeuvre said vehicle component to a position substantially onto said trolley means; and,
removing said trolley means, with said vehicular component, from underneath said vehicle.
In a further broad form, the present invention provides a method of installing a vehicular component from a vehicle using the device as hereinbefore described, said method including the steps as hereinbefore recited but performed in the reverse order.